


Notes from the Past

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Spencer and Harry [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: A few weeks into October the BAU team get a case in their own backyard. While at the same time Spencer is worrying because something is up with Harry.





	1. a new case

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this story. This is my first multi chaptered, what more than two chapters, in this fandom and my first time really writing a case. I have another author from fanfiction named AllAmericanGryffindor helping me so I hope you all at least give this story a chance. Thank you all for reading hope you like.

October 19th 2009. Quantico BAU office.  
  
Prentiss looked up as she heard a sigh from Reid. She frowned as she saw the genius rubbing his temples.  
  
"Are you getting another migraine?" She asked.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh no I'm just tired." He responded.   
  
"Were you up reading all night? Again?" Morgan asked hearing the end of their conversation as he walked into the bullpen.  
  
Reid looked up. " No, I wasn't. It's Harry, he's been on edge as of late, he hasn't been sleeping well this past week."  
  
"So you've been up trying to help him. Have you guys tried having sex?" Morgan suggested.  
  
Reid's face turned red. "Morgan!"  
  
"What?" Morgan chuckled.  
  
Hotch strolled through and made his way to the conference room as he did so he said; "Stop teasing Reid, we have a case and it's local."  
  
Hotch went to go get JJ and Rossi while the rest of the team made their way to the conference room.  
  
Once the three arrived Garcia started the briefing. "So, I hope you guys are ready for a mystery, because that's what this case is."  
  
The screen soon was occupied by  a picture of a teen with short black hair and moss green eyes. He wore a soft smile and held up a peace sign for the camera.  
  
"Victim's name is James. Male. Seventeen years old. He was reported missing 3 weeks ago by his aunt on Friday morning when she realized he had never came home from the library the night before." She clicked her remote in a different set of pictures appeared.   
  
"James was discovered three days later, on Sunday morning, in the nearby woods. His body was discovered with multiple stab wounds...."  
  
Rossi whistled, reading the report, "Over 50 stab wounds. That's a lot of rage."  
  
"Definitely more to this than a robbery or random killing." Hotch agreed, sipping his coffee.  
  
Reid tapped his fingers on the table. "But the unsub crossed his arms and wrapped him in a blanket, which indicates remorse."  
  
"So James went missing Thursday night and wasn't discovered until Sunday morning. The unsub had a lot of time with James. Garcia was there any signs of sexual assault?"  
  
"No sir. There was a note recovered with the body though." The image on the screen changed.   
  
It was a piece of construction paper made to look like old parchment paper. It read.   
  
 _'He is mine. Mine!!!' 1080601090906._  
  
"So this note is directly talking to somebody. But who is the question? And who is this 'He' mentioned in the letter? Is it just the victim, or someone else? And what is the significance of the numbers?" Prentiss questioned.  
  
"Okay let's move on? Garcia?" Hotch looked up at the technical analyst.   
  
"Yes." She clicked her remote again and this time a picture of an older man appeared.   
  
"Our second victim is Gary Walters, 35. Went missing a week ago on Thursday and was discovered on Sunday in an abandoned house."  
  
Crime scene photos appeared on screen. The pictures showed Walters propped up against the wall covered by a blanket with a single gunshot wound to the back of the head.   
  
"Walters had been out of prison for six months, he had went into prison for possession of marijuana." Garcia said.  
  
"How do we know it's the same unsub? The M.O. is different." Morgan asked.  
  
"So glad you asked, my chocolate Adonis. The reason the police think it's the same unsub is because of the note left at the crime scene." The image changed.  
  
What flash on the screen was a picture of a note similar-looking to the one left at the last crime scene just with more words on it, which read:  
  
 _Your parents appointed me your Guardian if anything happened to them._  
  
 _I'll understand, of course if you to stay with your aunt and uncle._  
  
 _But think about it. Once my names cleared, if you wanted a different home. 02040601090905._  
  
"The words seem very disjointed. Like there should be more there. And again with these numbers. Reid, have you ever seen this text before?" Reid shook his head.  
  
"Forensics?" Morgan asked.   
  
"Hmm, no." Penelope shook her head in the negative. "He took precautions not to leave any trace evidence. No fingerprints, not even shoe prints in the mud." She tapped a manicured nail against the remote.  
  
"Is there any connection between James and Gary?" Reid asked Garcia.   
  
"Not yet." She responded.  
  
"So right now the only thing connecting them is that they lived here in Quantico." Rossi said.  
  
"This could be the beginning of a spree killing." JJ said.   
  
"A spree killer who is meticulous and covers his tracks. And who has a head start." Hotch said. "Let's get started."


	2. Geographical profiling

"We're going to have to hit the ground running on this one. When we get to the police station we are meeting Detective Williams." Aaron said before they split up into the black vans, heading to the police station.

When they arrived they were greeted by Detective Williams. Detective Williams was a tall woman with short blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore a long sleeve light blue button-up shirt paired with a dark grey pair of dress trousers and a pair of flat black shoes, her police badge on a cord around her neck. She smiled as the BAU team walked into the police station.

She had never worked with the BAU team before being that she was quite new to the force and as soon as she had made clear that she was bringing them in a lot of her subordinates, out of her sight of course, started making a fuss, but she quickly put a stop to that by warning them if anybody made trouble for the agents helping them that they would be on suspension pending an investigation. She could be quite the force to be reckoned with and she was definitely letting her force know that.

"Special Agent Hotchner, I presume?" She asked.

"Yes, and you must be Detective Williams?" She nodded.

"We have a room set up in the back with white boards for your use."

He nodded. "Thank you. Let me introduce you to the rest of the team." He turned to the group behind him.

"First we have Special Agent Jareau, our media liaison." She shook JJ's hand. "Special Agents Prentice, Morgan, Rossi and Dr Reid."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said, shaking each of their hands, except for Dr Reid, who just waved.

Once the introductions were made the detective led them to the room that she had set up for them. once they got there they spread around the room and hotch immediately started giving directions.

"JJ, you and Prentiss are going to head to the latest victim's house and speak with his daughter." Hotch said as he started giving out everybody's assignments. "Morgan, I want you to head to the morgue. Reid I want you to start a geographical profile. Rossi and I will take the latest dump site."

Everybody left, leaving Spencer and Detective Williams alone in the conference room. Spencer walked over to the stack of maps and started looking for the one he would need.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Spencer looked up at Detective Williams.

"You could help by setting up our victim board over there." He nodded towards one of the empty boards. "Photos, information, all of it, separated in chronological order. If you would like to help."

She was eager to help so went over to the files and started sorting them. What she was done she asked, "What do you guys do with them?"

"We need to look at them and find out anything we can that ties these victims together. Something that would show us how he's choosing them. We need to figure out how he does it. While you do that, I'm going to start a geographical profile."

"What's that?"

Already pinning a map on the board, Spencer answered without even thinking, used to hearing that question from people. "Geographic profiling evaluates the locations of connected serial crimes to determine the most probable area of offender residence. It works on the premise that the location of a crime site can provide us with vital information. Using geographical profiling helps us assess and predict the unsub's most likely place of residence, place of work, social venues and travel routes. It consists of both quantitative scientific geographic techniques and qualitative components."


	3. Mrs. Martin

JJ and Prentiss pulled up to a two-story gray sided house with a teeny boppers playhouse in the yard.

They were there to see Mr. Walters daughter, Patty Martin. Prentiss rang the bell. A slight woman came to the door holding a toddler on her hip.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She asked. The two agents showed their badges.

"Mrs. Martin? I'm Special Agent Jennifer Jareau and this is Special Agent Emily Prentiss. We're from the FBI, we wish to ask you some questions about your father. May we come in?" JJ asked.

"Leonard?" She called. From up the hall they heard a male voice. A moment later a man with blonde hair came walking to the door.

"Take Michael." She said as she handed the toddler off.

Patty Martin was understandably curious why the FBI would be interested in her father's murder and she asked as such.

"And why would the feds be interested in an old man's murder?"

JJ did not miss a beat. "We believe that your fathers murder was done by the same person who killed a 17 year old boy a few weeks ago."

"Well I don't know what I could tell you that I didn't tell the police. I just recently got back into contact with my father, I wanted him to get to know his grandson."

* * *

 

"Thank you for meeting me Agent Morgan." The medical examiner said as she shook Morgan's hand.

"It's not a problem ma'am, what can you tell me about the body?" Morgan asked as they stood in front of the victim's corpse.

"Well he was in good physical health for a man his age. He has a fracture to his skull but that's not what killed him. This stab wound in the middle of his back is what did him in, it punctured a lung and he died from suffocating on his own blood. And then all these stab wounds here here and here," the ME pointed to some lacerations on his face arm and another one on his chest, "Were all made postmortem."


	4. Crime scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is this building being renovated for?" Hotch ask the officer.
> 
> "The home is being renovated to become a business."

He yawns as he wakes up from his mid-morning nap.

Yawning yet again he had just stopped into the kitchen and was getting out the stuff to make a cup of tea when there was a knock at the door. Sitting down the cup he made his way to the front door and peeking out of the glass.

A UPS driver was standing holding a package and a clipboard, warily opening the door he signed for the box, taking it back to the kitchen he made his tea before opening up the brown parcel. Before quickly shutting it back and making his way to the bathroom where he threw up what's small breakfast he had that morning.

* * *

 

Rossi noticed something as they pulled up to the crime scene. The crime scene was a 1 floor, 5 bedroom house.

"Aaron." Aaron after turning off the car turn to Rossi. "This house is under construction." He nodded to the scaffolding and other equipment out in the front lawn.

The two shared a look before getting out of the vehicle. The profilers looked around the yard and at the few surrounding houses.

"Well it looks like a nice quiet suburb," Rossi said. " it must of threw them for a loop when police started swarming the area." Hotch nodded agreement.

They met up with another officer who led them inside the crime scene.

They entered the door and entered a rather spacious living room. There was more construction equipment in other things in this room. Rossi started to examine the room why Hotch went and talked with some of the officers.

"What is this building being renovated for?" Hotch ask the officer.

"The home is being renovated to become a business."

"And who is the contractor for this job?"

" Klein Nicholson."

"And the report says it was mr. Nicholson who found the body?" Hotch asked.

"Yes." The officer responded.

Rossi walked over to the windows. "This is where the body was found?" He asked. The officer responded positively.

Tilting his head to the side, Rossi caught something out of the corner of his eye. He bent down and picked it up from where it had fallen on top of some plastic wrap. A card.

The card was drenched in blood with only the Border even being recognizable. Rossi attempted to read it.

'___os'

Was printed at the top of the card in calligraphy. What little he could see if the card under the blood, the card was gold with blue etchings.

Rossi motioned to one of the policeman to give him an Evidence bag where he then bagged and tagged it and then took a picture of it with his phone and sent it to Garcia. And then he called the bubbly blonde.

"And what can the all seeing Guru do for you today Rossi?" Dave smiled.

" Garcia I just sent you a picture of looks like a business card of some kind drenched in blood. I want you to analyze the photo and see if you can determine what business it may belong to and please if you can rush the card through the labs ASAP for analyzation."

He walked back over to Hotch just as the other man was finishing talking with the officer.

"Please have one of your officers go pick up mister Nicholson and bring him to the station for questioning." The officer nodded as he left to go do as he was asked.

Hotch turn to Dave. " what did you find Dave?"

" I found what looks to be a card. It looks to be the shape of the business card. I already sent it image of it to Garcia."

Hotch nodded and the two made their way back the to the SUV.

* * *

 

About 30 minutes later, back at the police station.

"So Patty Martin wasn't able to give us any new information." JJ said. Prentice who was right behind her added as she took a seat at the table. "Yeah she said that when she first heard what happened until they got the toxicology test back she was pretty sure that her father had started using again."

The team turned as Dave and Aaron walked into the conference room where they were stationed.

"Well we checked out the site where Walters was found. And we found a piece of evidence that I had to rush to the labs and already have Garcia working on." And just at that moment Rossi's phone ring.

"Putting you on speaker Garcia, what do you got?"

"Okay so I analyzed the picture that Rossi sent me to the best of my ability and have found 6 businesses with that color and similar designs I am sending the list to your phones."

Morgan pulled out his phone and began to read off the list.

"Lucky's dog groomers, K & A bookstore, Nick's Sub Shop, lions photography studios, Pinkie Pie's and Mittie's Jewelers."

" Super Bowl team up in each team won't take two places." Hotch said.

"Morgan, Rossi, Pinkie Pie's and Lucky's dog groomers. Prentice, Reid, K & A bookstore, Mittie's Jewelers, and I and JJ, I'll check out Nick's Sub Shop, and lions photography studios." Everyone nodded and made their way out of the police station.


End file.
